Holly
Holly, designation 00X, also called the Light Roidmude, is the name given to a prototype Roidmude created by Jocelin of the Hellcat Squadron subgroup Darkbrand. Personality Holly is generally happy and curious, with a certain flair for theatrics. This usually shows when she transforms into one of her Mach Driver Honoh forms. She also has an extensive interest in science and technology, using her innate Roidmude abilities to allow her to pull off feats of engineering and science that humans would be hard-pressed to replicate, if they even can. However, she can tell when it's time to get serious; these are usually marked by her using the Break Gunner to transform into Mashin Chaser, or forgoing her human disguise to use her more powerful Roidmude form. Much like all Roidmudes, Holly can feel emotions, but there is a small number (namely, 2) that literally empower her; and, much like the Roidmude known as 'Heart', Holly's main emotion is 'Joy'. Her other emotion, on the other hand, is 'Curiosity'. Abilities As a Roidmude, Holly is capable of slowing down time itself to a crawl known as the Heavy Acceleration phenomenon, which slows down everything in it except for Roidmudes and Kamen Riders (or other warriors) using Core Driviar-based equipment. Holly's Roidmude body is covered by a membrane similar to the human cerebral cortex that allows her to disguise herself, as well as camouflaging the particles emitted from the Heavy Acceleration phenomenon that the Roidmudes are so fond of exploiting. Like all Roidmudes, Holly possesses a set of numbers (for her, Zero-Zero-Ex) called a 'Core', and so long as her Core is still around, she can respawn after some rest and is given a Viral Core for a new body. However, if her core is destroyed, she is destroyed permanently, unless she had backed herself up in some way, shape, or manner. Holly is a Mixed-type Roidmude, a combination of the 3 basic types of Low-class Roidmude: Spider, Bat, and Cobra, meaning she has the basic abilities of all 3. This includes flight, herculean strength, and both wall-crawling and webbing. As an Advanced Roidmude, Holly has the capability to manipulate Light in various ways, most commonly either producing blinding bursts of light in combat, or producing deadly laser beams. Gear and Equipment Mach Driver Honoh This copy of the original Mach Driver Honoh was made for Holly by Jocelin. The Mach Driver Honoh, or simply the Mach Driver, is Holly's primary transformation device, allowing her to become Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Chaser, or any of either's different forms. Holly has a wide variety of Signal Bikes to choose from, and she intends to invent more Signal Bikes than there originally existed. Break Gunner This copy of the original Break Gunner was made for Holly by Jocelin. The Transformation Fist-Gun Break Gunner is Holly's secondary transformation device and her primary weapon when not in one of her Rider Forms. The Break Gunner comes with a Gun Mode and a 'Break' (Knuckleduster) Mode. It can also utilize Viral Cores and Shift Cars to perform finishing moves. Drive Driver This copy of the original Drive Driver was created by Holly herself, after a few years of work and effort. Unlike other conventional drivers, the Drive Driver only acts as a sensor, while the actual activation for the Shift Cars are performed on the Shift Brace. This does not detract at all from the Drive Driver's role, however. He can remotely control Proto Tridoron, Tridoron, NEXTridoron and the Shift Cars on its own to provide reinforcements for its user. Gallery Alternate Identities Mashin Chaser m_chaser.png|Holly as Mashin Chaser Chou_Mashin_ChaserT.png|Holly as Chou Mashin Chaser Kamen Rider Chaser KRDr-Chaser.png|Holly as Kamen Rider Chaser Kamen Rider Mach Mach_BWG.png|Holly as Kamen Rider Mach KRDr-Deadheatmach.png|Holly as Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach Chaser_mach.png|Holly as Kamen Rider Chaser Mach KR_Mach_Chaser.png|Holly as Kamen Rider Mach Chaser Kamen Rider Drive Zero_Drive.png|Holly as Kamen Rider Zero Drive KRDr-Protodrive.png|Holly as Kamen Rider Protodrive KRDr-Drivespeed.png|Holly as Kamen Rider Drive Type: Speed KRDr-Drivewild.png|Holly as Kamen Rider Drive Type: Wild KRDr-Drivetechnic.png|Holly as Kamen Rider Drive Type: Technic KRDr-Drivedeadheat.png|Holly as Kamen Rider Deadheat Drive KRDr-Driveformula.png|Holly as Kamen Rider Drive Type: Formula KRDr-Drivetridoron.png|Holly as Kamen Rider Drive Type: Tridoron Dark_Drive_Next.png|Holly as Kamen Rider Drive Type: Next/Kamen Rider Dark Drive Drive_Type_Special.png|Holly as Kamen Rider Drive Type: Special GoldDrive.png|Holly as Kamen Rider Gold Drive KR_Heart.png|Holly as Kamen Rider Drive Type: Miracle/Kamen Rider Heart Trivia *Holly is meant to be the new version of Holly Lund-Urec from the old version of the Hellcat Squadran series. **Holly is designed to be a combination of her original counterpart, along with Chase and Go from Kamen Rider Drive, having Holly's Personality, Chase's Mashin Chaser and Kamen Rider forms, and Go's Kamen Rider Identity and Henshin Poses. Category:Characters Category:Technology